Porsches, Cold Medicine and Sexy Games
by xWindScarGirlx
Summary: Maverick's in prison, it's time to celebrate! Bunny gets drunk at a bar with Kotetsu, Ivan and Keith. But when he gets drunk, he starts putting the moves on a certain Tiger...and after that...he passes out and Kotetsu has to take him home...to his house! When Bunny wakes up, he decides to get revenge on Kotetsu... YAOI BUNNYxTIGER ONESHOT!


"Alright Brooks, Tonight you are going to go out and have the time of your life!" Barnaby encouraged himself as he styled his wavy blonde hair in the stainless mirror. Barnaby was getting ready for a night at a bar with Keith, Ivan and Kotetsu to celebrate a certain bastard's prison sentence. Albert Maverick had been sentenced to a life in prison earlier that day and was now behind bars where he belonged. "Fucking piece of shit!" Barnaby cursed under his breath. _'How the fuck was I able to trust that old prick? He told me that he was 'only looking out for me' and that 'I was like a son to him', when truth-be-told, he was lying the whole fucking time!' _Barnaby took in a bottomless breath in attempt to balance his rage with serenity. '_Calm down, Brooks…tonight is not the night. You are going to go and have a good couple of drinks with the guys and have a nice time!' _He then released his breath in a long relaxed sigh, left the immaculate bathroom and went on a hunt around his apartment for his keys.

"Damn it, where the hell is he?" Keith was growing impatient. He, Ivan and Kotetsu had been standing outside the bar for about half an hour and Barnaby still hadn't shown his face.

"Maybe he's just running late?" Ivan was always the first to put his opinion into something. Kotetsu was leaning against a poorly battered wall, staying well out of the situation. When Keith started to pace, Kotetsu let out a sigh and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialled Barnaby's number and he picked up on the 4th ring.

"Bunny, where on earth are you?" On the other line, Kotetsu could hear the roar of Barnaby's engine. Obviously he was on his way, which filled Kotetsu with relief.

"I'm just around the corner, literally!" Kotetsu heard the horn of a car.

"It's Barnaby!" Ivan cheered and punched the air.

"About time he got here!" Keith stopped pacing and smirked. Kotetsu hung up and got off from the wall to join the others. Barnaby pulled up in a fiery-red Porsche. "You took your sweet time!" Keith said with a massive smile on his face. Barnaby flipped him off in a jokey gesture.

"Let me park and I'll be with you! Go find us a table!" And with that Barnaby drove off to the car park. Ivan and Keith started toward the entrance, but when Keith realised that Kotetsu was staying where he was, he turned back.

"You coming, Kotetsu?" He asked patting Kotetsu on the back.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm just gonna wait here for Bunny. You go catch up with Ivan; I'll walk in with him…" Keith shrugged and broke into a jog to catch up with Ivan.

"Hey Kotetsu!" Kotetsu turned to see that Barnaby had parked his car and was now walking towards him. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Dooooo ya know what? I lovvvvveeee you guyyyyyys!" Barnaby shouted as he slammed his glass into the table. His pupils had dilated and now his cheeks were a bright red to match his car. He was pissed. Keith and Ivan were tipsy and pissing themselves with laughter at the sight of the great Barnaby drunk, while Kotetsu was still on his first drink. "Hm? Da hell is wrooonnnng with yooooouuuuu?! Yoooouuuuu neeeed to driiiink mooooooooooorrrrrrrrrreeee!" Barnaby, who was severely drunk; then decided to pour some of his drink into Kotetsu's when he wasn't looking, to try and make him livelier. However, Kotetsu went and got another drink from the bar, but this time, it was water. "God you are booooooooooorrrrriiiiinnnnnn ggg!"

In the bar, there were pool tables, fruit machines and a dance floor. It was quite busy, but then again, this was the best bar in Sternbild City. Suddenly 'I got you' by Leona Lewis was starting to play. Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Bunny stop this! You're drunk!" Kotetsu growled as he tried to push Barnaby away.

"This is a goooodddd song and yoooouuu arrrreeee going to dance with meeeeee!" Obviously Barnaby wasn't going to take 'no' as an answer. He wrapped his arms around Kotetsu's waist and forced him into his chest. Barnaby was a head taller than Kotetsu, so that made him easier to overpower, even when drunk. "God you're beautiful…those eyes are just killer…!" Kotetsu blushed and began to struggle again, but Barnaby held him firmly in place. Other people in the bar began to stair and whisper.

"Bunny please…this isn't like you! You've gotta stop this!" Barnaby still wasn't listening to Kotetsu's pleas. Instead, he forced Kotetsu's arms around his neck. He smirked and nuzzled into Kotetsu's hair.

"Now we looook like a proooppperrr cooouuuupppleeee…and youuur hair…." He inhaled through his nose, taking in Kotetsu's scent. "Delicious…!"

'Go ahead and say 'Goodbye', I'll be alright, Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright, And when you need a place to run to, For better, for worse, I got you…!'

Kotetsu had finally given in and was now slow dancing with Barnaby, he wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't do anything about it. As the song came to an end, Barnaby removed Kotetsu's from around his neck and held them. He knelt down ever so slightly so that he could whisper into Kotetsu's ear.

"I feel sick; I think I'm gonna-!" Barnaby collapsed again Kotetsu before he could finish his sentence. Kotetsu held him for a moment and then chuckled slightly.

"Can someone help me get him to our car? I'm gonna take him home!" Keith and Ivan were already gone by this point. So Kotetsu had to get help from a stranger, how embarrassing.

Barnaby hadn't been sick yet, so Kotetsu wanted to get him to his house as quickly as possible before he made any mess. He thanked the couple who had helped him to transport Barnaby and then sped off for home. 'Nice car, Bunny, I'm impressed!' Kotetsu thought to himself. Barnaby groaned and Kotetsu quickly looked into the rear-view mirror. He let out a sigh as Barnaby was still sleeping. 'Hang on Bunny, we're almost there…!'

Barnaby woke up to the feeling of vomit rising in his throat. He shot up in attempt to reach the bathroom, but he was too late. He threw up into the direction of the floor; however, there was already a bucket there. Barnaby's heaving ended and he fell back against the pillows. That's when realisation dawned on him.

"W-where am I?!" He went to get back up again, but his head felt like he'd been hit with a sledge hammer. "Oh fuck…!" He heard someone giggle and a familiar face entered the room. "K-Kotetsu!"

"Hey there Bunny, how are you feeling?" He saw the bucket holding Barnaby's drinks from the previous night. "Eww…well better out than in…" He took the bucket and removed it from Barnaby's sight. When he came back, it was all clean again, he'd rinsed it out. He put the bucket back in place and then sat on the side of the bed next to his partner.

"What happened last night? I have a headache from hell…!" Kotetsu smiled.

"To put things bluntly: You got drunk, really drunk. You then passed out on me and I then brought you here…" Barnaby then tried to get up, but fell back down.

"If I only got drunk, why do I feel so weak? I have no energy at all…I feel really hot too…!" Kotetsu's smile faded.

"That's rather worrying…hang on a sec!" Barnaby watched him leave and then come back with a thermometer. "Open up!" Barnaby did as he was told as he really didn't have the energy to argue, and Kotetsu popped the thermometer into his mouth.

"By the way, where is 'here'?" Barnaby asked with the thermometer in his mouth.

"My house. You didn't look too good last night, and since your apartment was further away than what my place was, I brought you here. I got you undressed and put you to bed, I slept on the couch…" The thermometer beeped and Kotetsu removed it from his partner's mouth.

"Wait a minute! You fucking undressed me?!" Barnaby shrieked at sat up in an instant.

"'102 degrees', that's not good. You're feverish Bunny!" Kotetsu gently pushed Barnaby back down. "As I said Bunny, 'I undressed you', but don't panic okay? I didn't take off your pants…" Barnaby blushed. 'How dare he undress me? Who the fuck does he think he is?!'

"I'm going to get you some Cold medicine, don't move!" Kotetsu left again, leave Barnaby alone. 'Hm…Cold medicine ay? Payback time!' Barnaby stayed lying down, but he closed his eyes and listened out for Kotetsu to come back. When he could hear footsteps, Barnaby took a deep breath and held it. "Bunny, I have your medicine! You can have it now!" Kotetsu found Barnaby lying down with his eyes closed. "B-Bunny?" He put the medicine on the side table and sat down next to Barnaby again. "Bunny!" Kotetsu shook his partner but received nothing in response. He put his cheek to Barnaby's mouth. He wasn't breathing. "Bunny!" He tilted Barnaby's head back and took a deep breath. He then pinched Barnaby's nose and locked lips with him. Barnaby reacted straight away.

"Fuck! Are you trying to kill me?!" Kotetsu grabbed hold of Barnaby's hand.

"I just saved your life! Are you alright now?! Can you take your medicine?" Barnaby then thought of something.

"I-I can't. I don't have the energy to sit up again…" Kotetsu fell right into Barnaby's trap.

"Fine. Then I'll give it to you myself!" He took a mouthful of the Cold medicine and then locked lips with Barnaby once more, passing the medicine over to Barnaby who swallowed with absolute pride. Once all the medicine had been swallowed, Kotetsu tried moving away, but Barnaby locked him in but wrapping his arms around him. Barnaby forced Kotetsu's lips apart and inserted his tongue. Kotetsu moaned in the back of his throat, he wanted his.

Barnaby then flipped Kotetsu and himself over so that he was on top of Kotetsu.

"Let's play a game…if I win, I get to make love to you…but if you win, then I'll do whatever you wish…!" Kotetsu was already out of breath and flustered by the sudden kiss.

"Yes…what do I have to do?" Barnaby smirked.

"Keep quiet. Don't make a single sound, got it?" Kotetsu nodded and so Barnaby began undoing his shirt. Once it was fully open, Barnaby began to lick and suck Kotetsu's left nipple, making it both hard and tender at the same time. Barnaby was already going hard, his erection growing bigger by the minute. Next he kissed Kotetsu all the way down his neck and stomach. His got to Kotetsu's lower abdomen and undid his trousers. Pulling them off, Barnaby got an eyeful of Kotetsu's long legs. Not a hair in sight.

"God your legs turn me on!" Kotetsu tried to prevent himself from giggling by placing a hand over his mouth. Barnaby licked Kotetsu's legs and at the same time, got to work on removing Kotetsu's shoes and socks. While fiddling with Kotetsu's tender nipple, Barnaby began kissing each and everyone one of Kotetsu's toes. Kotetsu started to shake and Barnaby saw that he too had gotten hard. He grabbed hold of Kotetsu's erection and began to rub it. "What I wouldn't give to have that in my mouth…!" Barnaby soon found that he had nothing left to do, apart from removing Kotetsu's pants, which he wasn't going to do. He sat up but Kotetsu remained lying down. "You win, what will you have me do?"

"Two words: Fuck. Me." Kotetsu held up to fingers and licked his lips.

"As you wish!" Barnaby returned the gesture and got to 'work'.

"Ah fuck!" Barnaby collapsed on top off Kotetsu completely spent and exhausted. Panting wildly, Barnaby looked into Kotetsu's eyes. "YOU. ARE. MINE!" He said in between breaths. "MINE. .ALONE! YOU. ARE. SO. BEAUTIFUL!"

"Back at you…Bunny-Chan…!" Kotetsu then purred playfully. "Now and forever, I love you…"


End file.
